


what would life be if i just go with her?

by m0ssylog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cucking, F/F, Trans Female, cuck kink, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ssylog/pseuds/m0ssylog
Summary: kiana asks joyce to help her and ariel fulfill a little fantasy of theirs
Relationships: ocs: kiana/ariel, ocs: kiana/joyce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	what would life be if i just go with her?

**Author's Note:**

> kiana and joyce are both trans women and vampires. ariel is a human lesbian cis woman

Joyce wasn’t sure how this started, if she was honest. But here she was, standing in Ariel and Kiana’s studio bedroom, naked. She licked her fangs inside her mouth. The engaged couple looked the younger vampire over. Kiana looked to Ariel. Joyce watched as Kiana took her human lover and tied her up sweetly. She was already hard from the cold air on her bare skin, and having to watch Kiana treat her love with such tenderness was making her cock twitch.

Ariel sat panting at the edge of the bed.

“Now, let’s attend to this sweet thing.” Kiana growls, stepping over to Joyce and gripping her jaw.

The sudden grasp makes Joyce whine.

Kiana laughs gently, pulling her into a rough kiss that made their fangs knock together. Kiana slid her tongue inside and deep. The suddenness of it all made Joyce twitch and moan. Her hands hovered, wondering if she should touch Kiana with Ariel watching. The mouths leave, Kiana moving back slightly.

“Hm,” Kiana smirks, cooing, “Are you okay?”

All Joyce can do is nod.

That’s not enough for Kiana and her coy smile shifts into genuine concern. “Can you say if you’re okay or not? Out loud?”

“Oh, of course!” Joyce peeps, “I’m okay! I’m...” She laughs nervously.

Kiana laughs back before grabbing Joyce and adjusting her body. She makes Joyce’s backside face Ariel, staring at her fiancee over Joyce’s shoulder. Her hands slide down Joyce’s spine and grope her asscheeks. The fingers massage and stretch to reach her asshole, rubbing two at the entrance.

“H-hah,” Joyce huffs, moaning, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Kiana pulls her head up to look at the vampire.

“Ariel.” Is all she can get out, the fingers against her hole making her squirm from where she stands.

Smirking, Kiana looks to her lover. “What do you think about that, my sweet? This little cock whore feels sorry for you.”

Joyce can hear Ariel shift against the ropes and grunting, “Then stop touching her.” The words felt planned and Joyce figured they were. Because this was all consensual. But the act of getting cuckholded was extremely sexy for them all. So, yes, the words must have been scripted.

Just as Joyce thinks on this, a finger enters her ass. She falls forward, a shuddering gasp leaving her mouth. Her hands find their place on Kiana’s brown skin. The touch there makes her want to kiss her, but sweetly, not like right now’s kisses.

“You know if I did, that’d just be cruel, baby.” Kiana continues to tease, “Did you see how hard she is? I at least have to relieve the poor thing.”

The finger begins to move. It did not take time to get used to any pain Joyce may have. The index pistoned in and out of Joyce, reaching deep inside her. Kiana plays bass and she knew her fingers were long, but they were calloused and muscular, too, which was a surprise. Joyce’s forehead falls to rest upon Kiana’s shoulder. She huffs and moans, shifting her hips back into the digit.

“Look, Ariel.” Kiana fiends surprise, “Joyce is bucking against me!” With a soft laugh, Kiana fits another finger aside the other.

“Fuck!” Joyce barely registers whimpering. She didn’t have any time to react otherwise as the two fingers curled deep inside her. They hit her prostate a couple times and each time they did she whined loudly.

The fingering was done soon after that. Fingers sliding out, Kiana moved to turn Ariel to face the headboard of their bed. Then Kiana sat on the bed facing her, crossing her legs with her hard dick between her thighs. She had gestured for Joyce to come, and she obeyed.

Joyce began to sit on Kiana’s lap facing her, but Kiana stopped her. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Joyce didn’t have an answer so she just shrugs.

“Ariel needs to see you on full display.”

Ah, fuck. Joyce is going to explode with the way her heart pulls. She turns around and sets her hips in Kiana’s lap. Instantly, she feels the vampire’s hands on her ass, spreading her apart. She keeps her eyes low so as to avoid Ariel’s gaze.

Kiana hums and guides Joyce. “You have a beautiful ass, Joyce.” She purrs right before helping Joyce slide down on her cock.

The feeling vibrates through Joyce and she can barely keep her back straight. Kiana’s cock stretches her insides and she feels overcome with pleasure. In fact, her balls tighten slightly. “Kiana,” She pants once the whole member is inside her, “I can’t-can’t lost long.”

“Oh, that’s okay.” The way Kiana says it makes Joyce even more turned on. What’s more is how Kiana grips at her throat and forces her to look at the ceiling, straightening her back. “You just leave it to me, babe.” Kiana growls, free hand coming around to stroke Joyce.

Joyce hisses, the touch making her shiver. Luckily the hand on her throat was not pressing down, just holding her in place. She moans and whimpers with no strain to her vocal chords. And soon, she’s orgasming, with the help of Kiana’s fingers playing with the head of her cock.

As Joyce comes, Ariel shifts even more and pants, “She’s spent. You’re done.” Her brown eyes are desperate. “Untie me and fuck me.”

Kiana gently slides Joyce off. For a second, Joyce thought Kiana was going to obey the pleas. But then she was shoved onto her chest and her hips were pulled into the air. She didn’t resist the movements, face in the bedsheets as she felt Kiana’s cock slide back inside her, easier this time around.

“Ah!” Joyce squeaks in surprise.

“You think I’m going to untie you? That’s cute.” Kiana purrs, her golden hands running down Joyce’s back. She leans down to the back of her head and places a kiss. “Hey,” She whispers, “Was that too rough? Are you okay?”

Breathing heavily, Joyce replies back gently, “I’m-I’m okay.” She turns her head onto her cheek and smiles.

With a nod, Kiana straightens her back. She slowly ruts her hips in and out. Joyce can feel her hands begin to cool as her vampire form tries to peak through the human barrier. It gives Joyce goosebumps.

“Please.” Ariel begs as she watches the steady movements, “Stop fucking her, fuck me instead!” Her voice got a bit loud there.

The pleading only turned Joyce and Kiana on more. Kiana started thrusting faster, making Joyce cry out with a happy noise. She grips the bedsheets under her as her whole body moves with each deep fuck.

Kiana grits her teeth, growling loudly, “You’re going to watch me fuck her until I say so!”

Ariel moans at that. She rubs her hips onto the bed, one of the ropes riding against her crotch.

“Hey,” Joyce huffs, “Th-this is scri-ah!” She pauses. “Scripted. Right?”

“Yes, don’t worry, Joyce.” Kiana replies softly, her thrusts slowing a bit. “We’re not actually mad at each other. It’s okay.” She rubs her calloused fingertips into the woman’s skin.

Joyce could barely reply back as the thrusts got faster. “Ah, ah, nm, fuck,” Was all Joyce’s mouth allowed her to speak. She felt her insides curl and tremble in excitement and pleasure. Her nipples were erect and her cock attempted to harden but it was mostly spent. Gripping the bedsheets with white knuckles, her fangs twitch.

As Kiana thrusted, she groans, “I... Can feel you. Your fangs.” She swallows hard. “You need-nm-a drink?”

Joyce could feel it in the air that Kiana needed, wanted, one more than she did. “No, I’m-fuck!” She feels her prostate get hit. Her whole body shifts as her cock tries to react.

Concern turned to understanding quickly. Kiana settled her knees in a steady spot and let her vampire form come through. Her skin lost its blood and her eyes shifted to a glowing purple iris among black. And without warning, thrusted inside Joyce with super speed.

“Kiana!” Joyce cries out, smiling at the change in speed. Her prostate gets hit with each thrust. She brings a hand to her cock, which swings wildly, to try to coax it into hardening with some touch. She wanted, needed, to come again. “Nm, ah, ah, ah.”

The only human in the room couldn’t stand it. She was practically writhing in her roped set up. Her dyed blonde hair started sticking to her forehead.

“You fucking like that?”

“Yes!”

Kiana leans down. “Tell my lover how much you love me fucking you.”

Joyce, moaning in succession with the thrusts, had her head pulled up to face Ariel as Kiana pulled her hair. “Hah, ah,” Her blue eyes drooped but kept Ariel’s gaze as she moaned, “Your wi-wife’s cock feels so-so, hah, so good. Inside-nm-me.”

“Fuck!” Ariel cried, hanging her head low as she quivered.

The grip in Joyce’s hair fell just as Kiana suddenly got faster, but only for a couple times. Joyce felt the familiar feeling and her own balls tightened. Kiana grunted and panted as she released in Joyce. The poor cock Joyce held in her hand managed to squeeze out something in response to the prostate stimulation.

Joyce collapsed.

Kiana instantly went to attend to her lover, knowing Joyce would be spent. She quickly undid the ties on the ropes. As soon as Ariel was free, she was all over Kiana. She kissed her deeply and tasted the fangs.

“Was that okay?”

“That was more than okay.” Joyce overheard Ariel reply, “Now finish me off!”

Kiana laughs, cooing, “Let’s go to the bathroom. It seems our songbird needs some rest.”

Joyce listened with eyes closed as the two pranced to their bathroom and closed the door. She slowly sat up, sitting on the side of her hips. It was better than sitting on her ass but it was still painful. She shakes slightly but manages to walk down stairs. She washes her hands, dick, and ass in the downstairs bathroom. With clean hands she braids her long blonde hair and ties it. She walks back upstairs to find the bathroom door still closed. She puts on pajama shorts and a loose tank top and walks back downstairs.

As she begins to set up her couch bed, she hears giggling upstairs. She was happy to aide in their kink, and she was even happier to get fucked by Kiana. But fuck, it was also agony. She had been doing everything in her power to get over her crush on Kiana.

This was not going to make things easier.


End file.
